


Take My Heart and Please Don't Break It

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Heart and Please Don't Break It

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Love without love" Friday Drabble Challenge. Originally posted there; linked at my main blog. The title borrows another line from the song "L-O-V-E" used by [](http://nepthys-uk.livejournal.com/profile)[**nepthys_uk**](http://nepthys-uk.livejournal.com/) for her drabbles in the same challenge.
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1567741.html?thread=19433213#t19433213)

Take My Heart and Please Don't Break It

“Well, Ray?” His poncy Boss stood, arms crossed, waiting for Ray to hand over his report. One Ray knew he’d finished. One he could not find.

“’ang on…” Ray remembered he’d been holding the report when he decided to give Chris grief, so he went over to Chris’ desk and repeated the search he’d just given his own.

There it was! But as Ray lifted it, he noticed something on the back. A penciled drawing… of Ray. But Ray hadn’t drawn it!

“Sorry, Boss, no luck. Guess I’ll have to do another.” He quickly shoved it back out of sight.  



End file.
